kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayton
Clayton is a villain from the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from the 1999 Disney animated feature "Tarzan." He is voiced by Brian Blessed. Clayton was the only Disney villain in the first game who could control Heartless without being a part of Maleficent's council of Disney villains. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' A veteran hunter. He acts as Jane's guide on her expedition to the jungle. He thinks of animals only as prey, and dreams of the money to be made selling gorillas to zoos back at home. '' ''He first set his sights on the apes in "Tarzan" (1999). *'Second Entry' A veteran hunter, Jane's guide on her expedition to the jungle. He thinks of animals only as prey. His lust for power and the darkness in his heart attracted the Heartless, and they used him for their own evil purposes. He first set his sights on the apes in "Tarzan" (1999). Story Kingdom Hearts Clayton found Donald and Goofy in a bamboo thicket after they landed in the Deep Jungle. Suspicion over Clayton's activity arose when Clayton said that Donald and Goofy were "not much use for hunting gorillas", when he and Jane Porter actually came there for research. He questioned Tarzan about the gorillas' nesting grounds, secretly desiring to hunt them down. Eventually Tarzan agreed to take him to the nesting grounds, but on their way there, Clayton attempted to shoot Terk, a young gorilla and Tarzan's friend. He was stopped by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, and was forbidden by the furious Jane from approaching the gorillas. His anger and determination to hunt the gorillas lured the Heartless to him, and the darkness in his heart took him over. He kidnapped Jane and Terk and imprisoned them in the jungle. Then, he hunted out the location of the gorillas with the help of the Heartless. Just as he was about to kill them, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan arrived, finding that Clayton had nearly lost his heart. Sora and company did battle with him and his Heartless. Although he proved to be proficient at using a shotgun at long range and even close range, swinging it like a club, Clayton and his Heartless were easily defeated. Clayton, outnumbered, summoned a Heartless called the Stealth Sneak, mounting it and starting a boss battle. When Clayton was thrown from his steed, Sora defeated him. Afterward, the Stealth Sneak fell and ultimately crushed Clayton to death; the whereabouts of his body after the battle unknown, although it may have dissapeared with the Heartless. In Battle Clayton wields a shotgun in battle which is good for ranged attacks. He also fights along side Powerwild heartless. When beginning the battle, ignore the Powerwilds and attack him head on. Keep hitting him with combo's until the second phase of the battle. He later rides atop Stealth Sneak, firing from the safety of its back. Clayton can also heal himself using potions. Once Stealth Sneak is knocked out, attack Clayton until you deplete his HP. Quotes "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." "He must be the leader. Perfect! I'll go along as an escort." "Oh, a snake slithered by, you see. I saved the poor gorilla's life." "What am I doing with these imbeciles?... Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them!" "I'll stake my life on it." Trivia *It should be noted that while Clayton and the other major characters of Deep Jungle did not appear in any of the future games due to copyright reasons, Clayton was also a representation of darkness in Riku's heart as the other Disney villains who used the Heartless for their personal gain such as Maleficent. This would also help explain why the Queen of Hearts and her Card Soldiers are seen at the credits of Riku's story instead of Clayton himself. fr:Clayton Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Deep Jungle Category: Disney characters Category: Villains